Più di te
by Alec Morgenstern Drachenspear
Summary: "Por esse e tantos outros motivos, Jared é melhor do que ela." PadAckles, UA, NCS


**Più di te**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Romance / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais, e não _exatamente_, mas NCS :)

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "Por esse e tantos outros motivos, Jared é melhor do que ela." PadAckles, UA, NCS

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

Tenho medo desse "meu" Jared, mas acho ele tão gamante... Processe-me, quem não gostar u_u

A plenamente culpada é uma pessoinha MARAVILINDA que me deu essa idéia quando sugeriu um anime yaoi para assistimos juntas e comentarmos por MSN \õ/

**Capítulo Único: Febre**

— Chamei Jared para ficar de olho em você, só enquanto eu viajo, tudo bem? — foram as primeiras palavras que ouvi Danneel dizer, mesmo que ela estivesse ali, abrindo e fechando a boca, há pelo menos meia hora.

Parecia um peixe fora d'água.

— Ok, Dan. — tentei pelo menos resmungar, mas saiu algo demasiadamente engasgado que soou muito parecido com "Hm".

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Harris sorriu, mas eu já fechava os olhos.

Aquele era, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, o pior dia da minha vida. Seria suposto que as namoradas cuidariam de nós quando estivéssemos ardendo em 39,5°C de febre, durante um fim de semana chuvoso no apartamento próximo ao campus da faculdade, certo? Mito. Elas jogam a responsabilidade nos ombros do primeiro amigo seu idiota o bastante para se deixar levar por aquela expressão diabolicamente inocente que elas só fazem quando estão planejando algo muito perverso.

O que, tecnicamente, não significa que Padalecki tenha aceitado sem saber onde estava se metendo.

E é isso que me deixa com medo.

Danneel provavelmente vai aproveitar esses dias bem longe de mim, com Steve ou qualquer outro que tope ir para o Caribe. Afinal de contas, quem não aceitaria? Só mesmo um namorado bem idiota, alguém como eu, deixaria uma garota linda como ela sair desacompanhada. E quer saber o que é mais estranho nessa história toda? Não me importo nem um pouco. No momento, a última coisa que me importa é uma ruiva maluca que se faz de santa, usando um namoro como fachada para sair com outros caras sem precisar dar satisfações, podendo alegar que estava comigo. É. Acho que Danneel realmente é o último de todos os meus problemas.

Por quê? Ora, bem simples: nesse estado, a última coisa que eu poderia fazer é reclamar. E ela sabe que eu reclamo. Por que mesmo aceitei fazer parte de toda essa farsa? Ah, sim, porque a ruiva me viu beijando meu melhor amigo, e alegou que contaria para todos os nossos colegas o fato de eu ser homossexual. Então estamos bem. Ela faz o que quer, eu finjo que está tudo bem e tento não dar bandeira.

Isso fica bem difícil quando meu amigo em questão, aquele que foi beijado, tenta a todo custo se aproximar. Seria suposto que Danneel e eu tentaríamos tornar a convivência o menos turbulenta possível. Ela me deixa em paz, e eu também não a perturbo. O que muda nisso tudo? A ruiva, é claro, sempre dá um jeito de burlar as entrelinhas legais do nosso contrato. Está sempre empurrando Jared pra cima de mim, o que, é óbvio, fica um pouco tenso quando muitas pessoas estão por perto.

E a última coisa que deveria me arrancar dos devaneios agora é essa mão com dedos absurdamente longos mexendo no meu cabelo, tocando as sardas espalhadas por meu rosto. Abro os olhos e o encaro. Sei que estou vulnerável, e também sei que ele vai se aproveitar dessa fraqueza momentânea. Jared também tem consciência disso, posso ver em seu olhar intenso, em seu lábio inferior machucado pelas mordidas, pela língua que se move obscenamente e o umedece antes de ele sussurrar num tom lascivo:

— Eu vou cuidar de você... Ok?

Não respondo. Talvez por medo, talvez por não ter uma resposta. Talvez pelos dois, aliando ao fato de minha voz provavelmente não sair em consequência da garganta dolorida. Ainda assim, ergo as mãos na inútil tentativa de afastá-lo quando sua boca procura a minha, fazendo um caminho confiante que começa na mandíbula e termina com ele mordiscando meus lábios.

E, é, talvez eu não devesse ter gemido baixinho daquela maneira. Padalecki tomou isso como um sinal positivo, e sua língua imediatamente se enroscou à minha. Não era ruim, pelo menos. Acho que senti falta desse gosto nos últimos meses, desde a primeira vez. Danneel nunca beijou tão bem, nem no começo, quando estava animada com esse namoro.

No vem e vai da correnteza, acho que as coisas mudam.

— Não me toque...

Jared era mestre na arte de ignorar meus protestos, e logo suas mãos estavam por toda parte. Era quente, escorregadio, e, por mais que minha mente alegasse que era errado, eu gostava. Era bom ter seus dedos percorrendo minha pele, marcando. Era bom ter seus lábios em meu pescoço, beijando. Era bom ter seu corpo pressionado ao meu, incendiando. Isso não significa, necessariamente, que ele não encontrou nenhuma resistência aos toques.

É ruim, muito ruim. Somos homens, e amigos. Deveria ser nojento. Meu pai provavelmente me espancaria se soubesse.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Ele demora um pouco para responder, ocupado demais em explorar as gotas de suor em meu ombro. Dói um pouco quando seus dentes se cravam na pele sensível da região, e, novamente, eu o empurro. E isso é tão inútil quanto tentar socar uma parede, o que significa que Jared segurou meus pulsos e os prendeu acima de minha cabeça.

— Bem... Seus lábios são bastante pornográficos. — ele observou sem desgrudar os olhos de minha boca, e aquela lascívia toda fez meu rosto esquentar. — Realmente preciso de mais algum motivo?

— Filho da...

Não tive tempo de terminar o xingamento. Padalecki deslizou novamente os lábios de encontro aos meus, sem tanta delicadeza assim. E foi mais ou menos aí que as coisas saíram um pouco do controle. De fato, eu não esperava que a sensação fosse tão maravilhosa, ou ao menos não tinha percebido isso antes, ocupado demais com os pensamentos que se focavam em Danneel.

Ter a boca de Jared contra a minha, mesmo que durante um tempo que me pareceu mínimo, foi excitante. Não tão tímida quanto seus dedos, a língua dele escorregou por entre meus lábios abertos, explorando, sugando. Seus dentes mordiscaram, machucaram um pouco minha boca, e eu não pude fazer nada além de lutar contra aquela invasão... O que, é óbvio, não foi uma boa idéia.

— Vai parar de bancar o manhoso agora? — ele sussurrou, e eu ainda estava atordoado demais para conseguir responder alguma coisa. — Vai, Jens...?

Aquele desgraçado só precisava de uma mão para continuar me segurando, e com a outra não demorou muito para voltar a explorar meu corpo, a atenção voltada para meu pescoço, os dedos atrevidos impelidos por essa nova determinação.

Droga. Ele _não deveria_ ser tão forte assim.

— Jared... — arfei quando suas mãos afastaram o que restava da coberta, imediatamente buscando as bordas da cueca slip branca, o que, aliás, era a única coisa que eu estava vestindo. — Jay, pára!

Mas ele não me ouvia, e minha voz já não era o suficiente para protestar, gritar ou qualquer coisa assim, meu esforço não era o suficiente para resistir a seus toques. A febre me deixou fraco, debilitado. Mesmo que ele tenha me soltado, meus braços penderam molemente ao lado do corpo. Fechei os olhos com força e pendi a cabeça para trás, tentando me lembrar de como se respira. E nem isso foi o suficiente para que Padalecki finalmente entendesse o que estava fazendo comigo. O ar parecia preso na garganta, e meu coração batia acelerado.

E seus dedos continuavam se movendo, tocando, provocando.

Cravei as unhas em seus ombros até senti-lo retesar os músculos, e, dessa vez, não fui o único a gemer. Talvez ele estivesse com dor, talvez não, e eu também não me importava. Mesmo abrindo os olhos, não consegui encará-lo diretamente, até porque tudo ardia, queimava.

Ou a febre estava piorando, ou aquele calor todo vinha de Jared.

— Pára... — pedi, curvando o rosto para frente, encostando a testa em seu ombro nu, respirando com dificuldade, mas ele não me ouvia. — Pára Jay, por favor...

E era bom. Aquele conforto, aquele toque. Não era como se eu realmente _quisesse _que ele parasse, só... Não parecia _certo_. Não só naquela situação esquisita. Eu não deveria tê-lo beijado naquele dia, foi algo impulsivo. E ele não deveria estar aqui agora, me tocando dessa forma, gemendo obscenamente ao pé de meu ouvido.

Nada disso deveria estar acontecendo.

— Gosta quando eu beijo você assim? — sussurrou num tom baixo, os lábios colados ao meu pescoço, e aquilo foi o que bastou.

Havia chegado ao fim.

Ainda com a respiração descompassada, permiti-me afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo o corpo mole e trêmulo. Tentava pensar enquanto o caos se formava em minha mente, mas aquilo não era muito útil quando o corpo de Jared ainda estava tão próximo, os lábios quase colados aos meus novamente. Seu hálito soprava em meu rosto, seus olhos estavam cravados em minha expressão.

Isso deve ser o suficiente para que qualquer um esqueça o próprio nome, e eu não estou muito diferente.

— Você não deveria ter...

Seus lábios me calaram novamente, e desisti momentaneamente do esforço que era buscar o ar. Ele não se intimidou em afastar minhas pernas, sem deixar de me encarar durante nem um instante. Senti o rosto esquentar consideravelmente, espalmando as mãos em seu peito e empurrando.

Ele não se moveu nem um único centímetro.

— Não faça. — protestei num tom falho. — Vai se arrepender amanhã...

Me dar ouvidos que é bom, nada. Padalecki selou seus lábios aos meus mais uma vez, colando a testa na minha, e suas mãos seguraram meu corpo.

— Tenho tempo para pensar nisso. — sussurrou baixinho, como se contasse um segredo. — Amanhã, e depois, e depois, e depois...

Isso era algo inegável. Ainda assim, nada me impedia de continuar resmungando. Ou, pelo menos, tanto quanto era possível com sua boca pressionada à minha, seu corpo sobre o meu, acabando com o pouco oxigênio que ainda restava em meus pulmões. A sensação dentro de mim era desconfortável, e ardia. E talvez morder o lábio inferior de Jared até sentir o gosto de sangue tenha feito com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor, mesmo que ele tenha grunhido. Acho que não está em condições de reclamar.

— Pára. — trinquei os dentes quando finalmente pude respirar. — Isso dói.

— Você só sabe reclamar? — foi a única resposta que recebi.

Protestar sobre a dor não pareceu surtir efeito algum sobre ele, e cravar novamente as unhas em seus ombros também não me ajudou a relaxar. A respiração continuava presa na garganta, o coração retumbava no peito, e tentei me concentrar apenas em seus lábios comprimidos numa linha fina, na expressão concentrada, no franzir de sobrancelhas que quase o tornava adorável. Apenas quase.

— Jared...

Sua boca se moveu contra a minha, os braços me prendendo contra seu corpo, o suor escorrendo de uma pele para a outra, deslizando. Ainda era um incômodo, mas seus toques pelo menos me distraíam um pouco. Com certeza há marcas por todos os lados, principalmente no pescoço, porque Padalecki deve ter alguma tara por pescoços. Isso é um problema. Esconder isso tudo depois não vai ser nem um pouco fácil.

Eu estava concentrado em resistir à invasão daquela língua atrevida em minha boca, ignorando a ardência, quando um choque percorreu meu corpo. E não foi da maneira que esperava.

Arquejei, e Jared sorriu largamente.

— "**A sensação é boa aqui, não é?**"

Como se gemer obscenamente ao contato já não fosse o suficiente, ele teve de me fazer concordar. Uma vez, duas... Ele definitivamente não estava disposto a permitir que eu conseguisse respirar. Seus lábios buscaram os meus outra vez, e eu estava aturdido demais para sequer cogitar a hipótese de reclamar. Ofeguei, trincando os dentes e agarrando seus braços.

— Filho da mãe! — praguejei num gemido, dividido entre a vontade de socá-lo e o desejo insano de obrigá-lo a ir ainda mais fundo.

— Você gosta assim? — ele sussurrou, me prendendo, arfando próximo ao meu pescoço. — Gosta de ser tocado dessa forma?

Responder não era lá a coisa mais lógica a se fazer, ou, pelo menos, era isso que minha cabeça alegava no momento. Envolvi sua cintura com as pernas, fechando os olhos com força, mordendo seu ombro. E Jared gemeu, entre a dor e o prazer. Deslizou novamente os lábios pela linha do maxilar, e também mordeu. Agora ele não era o único que não estava em condições de reclamar de alguma coisa.

Quando outro choque percorreu meu corpo, mais forte do que os anteriores, ele desabou sobre mim. Então o ar pareceu finalmente chegar aos meus pulmões. Arfei, jogando a cabeça para trás e sentindo os espasmos ainda intensos. Foi o único momento em que tive êxito em empurrá-lo para longe, e Jared gemeu baixinho, sem me encarar. Mas, entre a respiração entrecortada e o corpo exausto, ainda senti seus braços me envolverem com força, a cabeça relaxando na curva de meu pescoço, os lábios pressionados à pele marcada de meu ombro, os músculos pressionados às minhas costas. Eu não me lembrava de ele ser tão forte, mas não era idiota o bastante para reclamar.

Adormeci sentindo sua respiração pesada em meu pescoço.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, a última coisa que eu queria era sair daquela cama. Não abri os olhos, e também não me mexi. Apalpando o colchão ao meu redor, notei que Jared não estava mais ali, e, meio desapontado, acabei suspirando. Também não era como se esperasse que ele estivesse, mas o apartamento parecia silencioso demais sem o grandão ali, mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza de como teria reagido se o encontrasse na cama.

Demorei mais alguns instantes para enfim me dar conta de que a febre do dia anterior deveria ter baixado, porque me sentia bem normal, e depois porque todos aqueles lençóis começaram a incomodar. Sentar de imediato, obviamente, não foi a coisa mais inteligente que eu fiz naquele dia.

Gemi baixinho, antes de finalmente abrir os olhos. O quarto estava uma bagunça, agora que eu havia jogando também as peças da cama pelo chão, para aliar aos sapatos que Padalecki provavelmente esqueceu. Agora, como alguém esquece os sapatos na hora de sair, isso eu não sei, deve ter sido proposital. Ainda assim, não consigo ficar furioso com ele.

Jared é uma pessoa estranha. Você meio que quer amá-lo, apesar de suas maneiras estranhas.

Virando o rosto, senti um leve desconforto no pescoço, e levei as mãos ao local, sentindo-o ligeiramente dolorido. Isso talvez se deva ao fato de minha pele estar toda cheia de marcas vermelhas.

É. Definitivamente, ele fez um bom trabalho ontem.

O que talvez signifique que eu vou ter de mover mundos e fundos para esconder essas marcas de Danneel. A ruiva comumente o empurra para cima de mim sabendo que eu vou me negar a aceitar. Agora, se souber o que aconteceu, é bem provável que faça um escândalo na frente de toda a turma, e isso vai ser um problema. Não porque eu posso muito bem negar, afinal, nada garante que foi realmente Jared quem deixou essas manchas. Mas talvez pelo fato de nenhum de nós dever satisfações a ninguém.

Por isso, o que acontece entre quatro paredes deve permanecer dentre elas.

Caminhando meio cambaleante em direção ao banheiro, ainda um pouco desconfortável, a primeira coisa que pude notar foi a porta aberta e o espelho manchado de batom. Inevitavel e espontaneamente, um sorriso divertido surgiu em meu rosto.

Danneel vai ficar muito puta depois, quando vir o que aconteceu com seu cosmético favorito, mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não dou a mínima, até porque é verdade.

"_Eu não disse que cuidaria de você?_**"**

Por esse e tantos outros motivos, Jared é melhor do que ela.


End file.
